staticontheradio
by HAPPYLU
Summary: There is nothing more frightening than loss of words.


w h o ever knew there was something  
--soGRAND &  
yet so revolting.

**staticontheradio.**

"Do you remember that day?" she mumbles, shifting over towards the sun. Her blond hair was cloaked in sunshine, but her smile outshone the brightness. Stemmed down flowers lay beneath her wake, and the smell of crisp, Spring air was revitalizing. A flock of birds hopped besides us, feeling the ground for lunch. She finally huffs for a response, moving her head towards me, still managing to smile gently.

"Of course I remember," I say, placing my gloved hand upon her hair, smiling myself. The feeling of security empowered me, and I closed my eyes. "It was when I first met you."

She shifts all the way now, and she lies on her stomach. I peek through one eye at her. I quickly glance at Vesta's farm which was directly in front of us, and then I settled on Muffy again.

"I can't believe you were that shy then."

My eyes dart towards the blue heavens. "I can't believe I still am."

She laughs and reverts to her old state. "Yeah, neither can I, I guess."

The birds flew above us and away, leaving a rustle of leaves in their wake. They flew towards Vesta's ranch, and I knew where that would lead _me_. I squinted to get a better view of the farm, hoping to catch a glimpse of _that person_. _That person _which I held dearest to me, _that person _who would never find out. My heart shook as the unattended vegetables laughed at me, and the scarecrow glared at me.

"Jack?" Muffy repeated, shaking my arm. I snapped out of my trance, and blushed.

"M-Muffy, what's up? ..D-darling…" I added, realizing the hesitancy of my voice showed loud and clear.

She took no notice of it, and simply giggled, covering her smile with her jeweled hand. "Darling? You get even cuter every time. A little shyer.. too…" she whispers, giving me a million dollar smile.

I sigh and nod happily, knowing that her smile and her mere glance should be more than enough for me. Though I loved her so, I knew the moment she turned around I would turn from her completely again. It felt like my heart drowned in static, drowned in disappointment. I knew I loved her, and yet loved another. I couldn't do this to both of them…

"Muffy?"

"Hnm? What's up Jack?"

"I…"

"Oh yeah, Celia asked me to ask you if you were going to the farm today. I told her yes, right?"

I blinked in reprisal, but managed to gather a small reply. "O.. okay."

"Now, what did you have to say?" she beamed, stretching towards the skies.

My eyes found their home on the floor, and I laughed. "Oh, hahaha! Oh, nothing. I just forgot." I said, keeping my eyes on the farm. Muffy laughed too, and I shook my head.

_I can't tell you this. I won't tell you this._

The farm doors opened, and Celia bounced happily with a basket of carrots, smiling to Marlin behind her. She caught sight of Muffy and I, and waved. Marlin looked at us and stared. Muffy hopped up from her position next to me and ran to Celia, gossiping quietly as she helped her in the other door of the farm. Marlin and I watched in silenced shock, and I raised my eyebrows.

"It's not like her to leave me like this," I joke and walk towards Marlin. He shrugs his shoulders.

"It's not like you to not go after her."

"I guess not."

He sighs, and the look on his face tells me it all. _Jack, you've been acting—_

"—strange lately. This is the first time in months you've been able to spend any time with Muffy and here you are, chatting with me." He says finally, and his black eyes rest upon my own hazel ones.

"I guess that's true."

Static on my heart again. I can't believe I'm acting like this again. He places his hand on my shoulder, and I blush slightly. My fear of loving _him_. I can't believe I can't handle my fear of loving him. I can't believe I'm scared to lose him.

The thoughts roam around my head for some time, and I realize this fear was far greater than anything that could happen after the battle.

"Marlin…" I start, and he concentrates on me again. The birds fly away.

"_I love you…"_ I let out, and he stares stunned. I could almost hear that circling thoughts in his head. Nothing as frightening as that. The fear of silence was far greater than what could happen before the battle.

He opens his mouth to respond, but all I can hear is the static noise.

**.fin**

--noONE could ever predict  
a lie.


End file.
